Summer Plans
by Meltdownbabe
Summary: Chapter Five Is Up: Training has been cancelled for the day and Remy and Tabtiha decide to find out why.
1. Summer's a Boom Away

Summary: Tabitha plays a prank and gets early morning training session with Bobby, talk of summer plans and seeing parents.  
  
A/N: Not sure where I'm going with this, it'll have romance and a bit of action, as soon as I think of how to incorporate it into the plot line, that might happen in the next chapter, also trying to add tiny accents to Tabby since she should be a bit southern from Virginia and all and Logan kinda canadian, though I have no idea how it sounds.  
  
**Chapter One****  
  
_Summer's a Boom Away_**  
  
There was a loud boom and then silence. Two seconds later you hear a name screamed through the Xavier Institute.  
  
"Tabitha!" Yelled Logan. Tabby heard her name, 'Uh oh' The blonde pyromaniac thought as she ducked behind a couch. Logan stormed into the sitting room and sniffed the air 'Shit' Tabby thought as he looked over the back of the couch to see her hiding behind it.  
  
"What have I told y' about your powers!"  
  
"Ummm." The blonde began, forgetting that she was grounded and not supposed to use her powers and wasn't supposed to use them as pranks on the teachers. Logan let out a small growl.  
  
"Y' first off disobeyed the first role that we enstated on y' when you came back, no pranks on adults. Secondly, you're grounded, and now y' have an extra training session with me in the morning, y' can keep the Ice-cube company." Logan said as Bobby walked in.  
  
"Aww man what do you mean Logan?"  
  
"Did y' forget about the kitchen incident?" Logan asked him, Tabitha giggled, of course she egged on Bobby to ice the kitchen floor so that anybody who walks in would slip and fall into the counters. Unfortunetly it had been Logan who had slipped, and Tabitha bolted so the Iceman took the blame.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Bobby said putting his head down.  
  
"Don't worry I'll make sure y' two pranksters have enough 'fun'." Logan said, being sarcastic.  
  
"Awe c'mon Badgar, please, we promise ta be good if ya call it off."  
  
"Since when are y' good, Blondie."  
  
"Ummm..." Tabby said once again stumped.  
  
"Tomorrow morning 4:30." Logan said walking out the room.  
  
"What did you do?" Asked Bobby.  
  
"Well I put a bomb in tha toilet an-"  
  
"Oh god Tabby." Bobby said as Tabby smiled and laughed. "Well there's one thing I'm looking forward to for once."  
  
"What?" Tabby asked him.  
  
"Next week since it's the start of summer, no more school and all I'm going back to my parent's house for a few weeks."  
  
"Lucky, no training..."  
  
"Yeah and I can't get in trouble then." Bobby said with a grin.  
  
"I wonder if Jubilee and Rahne are ever coming back..." Tabby thought aloud, as Bobby nodded his head.  
  
"Maybe...hey are you visiting your parents this summer?" Tabby flinched, Bobby didn't know about the whole ordeal with her father, and it was better for him not to know.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Why not?" Bobby asked pressing into the subject, just then Amara walked into the room.  
  
"Hey you two." Amara said with a smile.  
  
"Hey girl." Tabitha said, "Ya goin' ta Nova Roma at all this summer?"  
  
"In July, not now though." Even though Amara wasn't there during the incident, Tabby had told her about it, they were after all best friends, so Amara didn't ask if she would go back to Virginia.  
  
"I think Jamie, and Roberto are going back same time around as me." Bobby said to the girls.  
  
"That leaves, me, ya, Sam, and Ray here from tha New Recruits." Tabby said towards Amara.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Amara said flopping down onto the couch that Tabitha stood behind.  
  
"Training is going to suck." Was all that Bobby said as he walked out of the room catching up to Roberto Tabby agreed in ehr head to Bobby, it would suck tomorrow morning and over the summer. Tabby sat down besides Amara and talked about what they would do over the summer, their number one priority was boys, and Tabitha silently added in her mind, getting Amara out of her shyness around Bobby. It was obvious that Amara had a slight crush on him, she always seemed to appear in the same room as him. 


	2. Tricks of the Trade

Summary: tabby forgets about training and sleeps in uh oh, after training tabby falls asleep in the shower, whoops...and two new members of the X-Men...  
**  
Chapter Two  
  
_Tricks of the Trades_**  
  
The next morning, Tabby was asleep, it was past 4:30, it was now 5:00, down in the traniing room, Logan tapped his foot impatiently, Bobby had arrived late by fifteen minutes and they were now waiting on Tabitha.  
  
"What's takin' her so long?" Logan asked Bobby who shrugged.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Y' stay here, I'm goin' ta see what is takin' her so long." Logan trudged up the stairs and into Amara and Tabitha's room, he saw Tabby sleeping soundly in her bed.  
  
"Blondie What the fuck! Wake up!" Logan growled at her, Tabby rolled over and mummbled something in her sleep, Logan walked across the room to the blonde and shook her screaming in her ear. "WAKE UP!" With that Tabby bolted awake slamming her head against Logan's adamantium skull.  
  
"Ow.." Tabby said rubbing her head, "Why'd ya do that?"  
  
"Yer late."  
  
"Fer what?"  
  
"Training 4:30, ring a bell?"  
  
"Shit!" Tabitha said sitting up again and getting out of her bed, revealing that she slept in pink boxers with a tight low cut shirt.  
  
"Watch your mouth!" Logan said to her.  
  
"Like you should be talking." Tabby responded. Amara in the bed over woke up and looked at the two of them  
  
"Logan why are you in our room?" Amara asked sleepily.  
  
"Gittin' Blondie up f'r her trainin' session she forgot about." Logan said watching Tabby run to the closet and grab her old Sirens uniform, it was her new uniform for the X-Men. she ran back out of the closet and looked at Logan.  
  
"Git outta our room so I can change!" Tabby said as Amara giggled and Logan walked out of the door shutting it behind him and waiting for her, oh he was going to make her pay for making him come up and get her. Soon Tabby opened the door and she was standing there in her Sirens outfit.  
  
"C'mon let's go.." Logan said leading Tabby down to the Danger Room.  
  
After Logan's simulated Danger Room session Tabitha and Bobby were literally dead, it was now nine and they had begun their training at five after five. Almost four non-stop hours of training, Tabby was so tired.  
  
Tabby had gone upstairs and took a shower getting all of the sweat off of her body, she was feeling a bit tired standing in the shower and had leaned against the wall a couple of times, she was so tired and out of energy for once, she thought the shower would wake her up. After awhile Tabby drifted in and out of sleep under the running water, she finally fell asleep under the water leaning against the wall, she slid down the wall still asleep.  
  
Amara was brushing her hair, she had just woken up, she was a bit angry at Logan for interupting her sleep to wake Tabitha up but she had gotten back to sleep quickly so she excused him. After awhile she looked at her watch, Tabitha said she would meet her downstairs for breakfast at nine-thirty, it was now nine-thirty so she walked downstairs and into the kitchen, Bobby, Ray, and Logan were there.  
  
"Hey any of you guys see Tabitha?"  
  
"She said she was going to take a shower, I saw her go into the Girls' showers at around nine twenty or so." Bobby stated going back to a conversation with Ray.  
  
"Oh okay." So Amara waited until nine fourty five, then looked at Logan, Bobby, Ray, and the newly entered Sam.  
  
"She seriously can't take a shower for twenty-five minutes..." Amara said more to herself then anyone else.  
  
"Hey she's a girl I wouldn't put it past her." Bobby said as Amara shrugged.  
  
"It just doesn't seem like Tabby her showers are a max of fifteen usually." Amara said, "I'm going to the showers to see what's taking her so long." So Amara walked up the stairs and went into the girls showers, there was a shower running and she assumed it was Tabitha's  
  
"Tabby?" Amara asked as she walked in, the mirrors were all fogged and she couldn't see a thing. "TABBY!" Amara called loudly, the blonde stirred from her sleep in the shower once she heard her name again.  
  
"Huh?" Tabby said confused, she noticed she was under running water then looked at how foggy everything was. 'Shit' Tabby thought, 'I must have fallen asleep'  
  
"Tabby?" Amara called once again taknig a step towards the shower, she hadn't heard Tabby earlier.  
  
"What?" Tabby asked standing up in the shower but having her leg give out and plunge down to the floor.  
  
"What was that?" Amara asked hearing the thud.  
  
"Uhh dropped a bottle of shampoo."  
  
"Tabby you know its nine forty-five."  
  
"Shit, sorry Amara, jus' tryin' ta git clean." Tabby said shutting the water off and grabbing a towel as she stepped out wrapping it around her body.  
  
"Tabby you are so red! Why did you stay under so long?" Amara asked. Tabby yawned.  
  
"Jus' wanted ta be clean." Eventually Tabby dressed and went downstairs with Amara, clumsly falling sometimes, her legs were exhausted as was the rest of her body.  
  
Later that afternoon, the new recruts were playing bullshit in the library when Xavier and the rest of the X-Men walked in.  
  
"There you all are." Hank said as the X-Team sat down on the couches and such.  
  
"Okay now I want you all to meet our new recruits..." Xavier began, "First tomorrow we are getting two new recruits, some of you may now them already."  
  
"Who ahre thay?" Rogue asked playing with a strand of her white hair.  
  
"Remy LeBeau and Piotr Rasputin."  
  
"Hey Petey is joinin us." Tabby said with a smile, she had met him during the fight with apocalypse.  
  
"Yes, even though they were Acolytes they will be now memebrs of our team and I expect everyone of you to be nice to them once they come, make them feel like part of the X-Men."  
  
"Sure sure." Groaned Bobby.  
  
The next day sure enough Remy LeBeau the black and red eyes Cajun and Piotr the tall husky Russian stood in the same room the meeting had been in yesterday. They introduced themselves and everyone reintroduced or introduced themselevs.  
  
The new recruits had asked if they wanted to join them in a game of cards, Remy obviously the master of the cards joined them while Piotr went off with the older X-Men.  
  
"Now what game is dis dat we will be playin' hommes?" Remy asked.  
  
"Let's play poker." Tabby offered up.  
  
"Remy seconds dat."  
  
"I don't know how to play." Three Jamie's said.  
  
"Neither do I..." Amara said.  
  
"Okay who does now how to play?" Tabby asked, Remy and Bobby were theo only ones raisnig their hands.  
  
"Guess dis means we got t' teach de ot'ers." Remy said. The rest of the afternoon Remy spent teaching the new recruits how to play poker.  
  
"Tabby, Bobby, do y' want t' learn a few tricks dat Remy gots up 'is sleave?"  
  
"Tricks, what kind of tricks?" The two young mutants said eager to learn them.  
  
"Dif'rent kinds o' tricks o' all trades." Remy said as he taught them some poker cheats and such. Rogue walked in on the three of them.  
  
"Well Ah'll beh, the swamprat teachin' youngah children his ways of cheatahn."  
  
"Now now ma cherie, Remy only teachin dem a few pointers..." Remy said with a smug smile.  
  
"Sure sugah, an' Ah was only about ta touch someohne." Rogue said sarcastically. Tabby rolled her eyes at the two of them.  
  
"This is gonna be one helluva summer." Tabby said to Bobby.  
  
"Glad I get to miss parts of it!" Bobby said with a grin.  
  
A/N: Did you expect it to be Remy and Piotr, or did you think of Jubile and Rahne, ha!  



	3. Black Out and Knocked Out

Summary: A week passes, most of the X-Men are on vacation, Bobby leaves this night as a black out occurs.  
  
A/N: And the plot begins, this story might end up having many plots, for I think I'll do it for the whole X-Men Summer.  
  
**Chapter Three**_   
  
**Black Out and Knocked Out**  
  
_ A week later, summer had officially begun. Tabby was out relaxing by the pool with Amara besides her. Bobby was floating around on the raft, it was his last day at the institute, for he was going back to his parents house. Ray and Sam were in the pool talking and swimming. Jamie had went home the day before and Roberto had left this morning, so most of the students who were leaving were gone. Kitty had left as well as Jean for a month. Tabby peaked over her sunglasses and at Sam and Ray in the pool, she smiled as a figure loomed above her.  
  
"Huh?" Tabby said as she turned her head to see who was blocking the sun from her, she smiled seeing Piotr.  
  
"Hey Petey, what's up?" The blonde asked as he smiled.  
  
"Is this what you do around here?" Piotr said slowly in his Russian accent.  
  
"Oh there's plenty of things ta do. We Newer Recruits like tha pool though, Scott is over there though, if ya want ta ask him what ta do." Piotr grinned at Tabby and then walked over to Scott.   
  
"Hey Tab, I wonder how quiet it's going to get when Bobby leaves." Amara said watching him ice up part of the water, annoying Sam and Ray.  
  
"Not too quiet, I'll be here remember?" Amara smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah you're right." Amara said as she turned over so her back could tan. Tabby got off her chair and walked over to the diving board, passing Rogue and Kurt. She climbed the ladder and stood on the top as Ray and Sam whistled and made other cat-like calls.  
  
"You go girl!" Ray yelled as he whistled, Tabby smiled brightly as she stepped further out.  
  
"Move it Icycle, or I'll land on ya." Tabby said waiting for Bobby to move his raft. While Tabitha's eyes were on Bobby, Remy climbed up the ladder behind her.  
  
"C'mon my Grandma moves faster than that!" Tabby called out at him as she watched him move his raft, she grinned when he finally was almost out of the diving area. By that time, Remy had made it all of the way up the ladder, Rogue looked over watching him.  
  
"Whaht is he gonna do?" She asked Kurt. Kurt shrugged, he had no idea.  
  
"So petite, what kinda dive are y' goin' t' do?" Remy asked startling Tabitha. Tabby jumped in the air a bit, as she turned around to see Remy behind her. Her left foot landed on the board and her ankle gave out; she began to fall backwards off of the board. Remy, thinking quickly, grabbed her hand as she was half off of the board, he pulled her back up quickly.  
  
"Are y' alright?" Tabby looked up at him.  
  
"Fine, fine." Tabby said to the Cajun. "Jus' lost my balance." Tabby said then she thought quickly, "What are ya doin' up here anyways?"  
  
"Jus' like de view dat Remy gets." Remy said looking at Rogue then smiling. Tabby rolled her eyes as she moved to the edge of the board again.  
  
"I'm outta here, tata, Cutie." Tabby said as she dove off the board.  
  
"Cutie?" Remy said to himself as he sat down on the diving board watching the rest of Tabitha's dive then turning his attention to Rogue.  
  
Tabitha hit the water and welcomed the coolness against her skin. She came above the water with her hair plastered down. She swam over to Sam and Ray.  
  
"Hey boys." Tabby said as she entered the shallow end and stood up.  
  
"Hiya Tab." Sam said as Ray waved.  
  
"What are ya all upta?"  
  
"Nothing, just talking." Ray said.  
  
"Oh okay...." Tabby said as she headed out of the pool.  
  
Later that evening, Bobby left after saying goodbye to everyone. The only ones left at the institute now were, Ray, Sam, Amara, Tabitha, Scott, Rogue, Kurt, Piotr, Remy, Logan, Xavier, and Hank, Ororo was with her sister. Everyone was in the parlor hanging out talking to everyone when the professor wheeled in, and began to talk to Hank and Logan.  
  
"Hey I wonder what they're whispering about." Tabby said to Amara who nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"It can't be too good." Ray said coming up behind Amara and scaring her. Tabby giggled at this as Amara pouted.  
  
"Tabitha, would you come here." She heard Xavier saying.  
  
"Uh oh, guess I got in trouble." Tabby said waving to the rest of them as she walked over to Xavier and the rest of the adults, she was then walked out of the room, Remy was with them.  
  
"It seems that you two today had an accident?" Xavier said raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, I slipped off the board and Rem caught me." Tabby lied trying not to get Remy in trouble.  
  
"That's not what I saw Chuck." Logan said, Tabby shot him a glare.  
  
"Remy sorry professor, he went up de ladder t' ask de fille what kind o' jump she was goin' t' do an' he startled 'er an' she lost 'er balance." Remy said as Xavier nodded his head, and proceeded in punishing Remy.  
  
"Oh c'mon prof, he didn't mean ta startle me." Tabby argued, she eventually argued Remy's punishment down and returned to the living room, noticing a few people gone.  
  
"Hey what happened to-" Tabby was about to finish her sentence when the power went out. "Oh great..." She said instead, and whipped out one of her bombs producing a bit of light. A second later she saw a charged playing card, Amara with a lava ball in her hand, and Ray with electricity revolving around his hands.  
  
"Wow, we produce lots of light." Tabby said laughing as Amara left the room with Scott to find candles.  
  
"In de black-outs at de base we had, Johnny lit up de area." Remy said to Piotr.  
  
"Da." He said agreeing.  
  
"Hey so where is everyone else?" Tabby asked as everyone arrived back in the room, including the two who were missing before. Scott set up candles around the room, lighting them with matches as everyone sat down as Logan spoke.  
  
"Well I'm goin' ta check tha fuse box, one of y' come wit' me." Logan said looking at everyone with some form of light, no one spoke, no one wanted to go with him.  
  
"Oh c'mon I'll go." Tabby said standing up and walking over to Logan.  
  
"Be careful, don't need you two hurt somewhere." Hank said to them as they left the room. They continue until they reached the stairs and walked down them.  
  
"So where is the fuse box?"  
  
"Sub-basement." Logan said continuing to walk down the stairs. "Hey shine some light down the stairs will y'?" Logan asked as Tabby rolled her eyes and flicked a bomb down the stairs.  
  
"Watch it, we don't need tha place explodin'."  
  
"Relax it will only go off on my command." Tabby said rolling her eyes, as another bomb appeared in her hand. Once they got down to the fuse box Logan opened it and began to examine the wires. Tabby, bored, looked around where they were.  
  
"Hey Logan." Tabby said as she watched some kind of movement across the room.  
  
"Not now kid." Logan said as he began to work on the wires, a few of them were cut.  
  
"Logan.." Tabby said, seeing another figure move.  
  
"What is it." Logan said turning around to look at Tabitha's face.  
  
"I just saw someone move over there." She whispered to him barely audible but with Logan's senses he picked it up and looked over to where Tabby's eyes were looking. Logan heard a movement and his claws came out with a small snikt. Tabby took a step backwards, as Logan smelled the air.  
  
"Watch out kid." Lgoan said lowly as he took a step towards the figure, Tabby made a bomb bigger so that the figure could be seen. However, it ducked away and she felt a punch to her back, making her drop the bomb as she fell to the ground. The bomb slipped away and Tabby tried to reabsorb it, but it was too late and an explosion went off.  
  
"Boom-Boom!" Logan yelled out as he turned around to see a figure bent over her, he lunged forward and knocked the figure to the wall, he began to fight until it vanished.  
  
"What tha-" Logan said as he felt a blow to the back of the head, he turned around and swung his claws into something, a box. A second later he picked up a new smell, sleeping gas, and he was knocked out.  
  
Upstairs, Amara began to pace around nervously.  
  
"They've been gone too long." She said worridely.  
  
"No just relax Amara, Logan is probably cursing off at the fuse box." Scott said to her as he looked at the professor, "Professor, you think you could check on them?" Scott asked.  
  
"Very well." Xavier said and began to sense where Logan and Tabitha were. He wasn't picking up anything and so he concentrated harder, and still nothing.  
  
"Scott, I can't sense them, they must be unconscious."  
  
"Tabitha..." Amara said as Scott grinded his teeth together.  
  
"Kurt, Rogue, come with me, we'll be back professor." Scott said as they followed him out of the room holding a candle ahead of them.  
  
"Scott?" Amara said.  
  
"Yeah?" He said turning around.  
  
"Let me go with you, I can light the path." Amara said turning into her Lava girl form. Scott hesitated then said,  
  
"Alright." And the four of them headed down. 


	4. Confusion and Aspirin

Summary: Amara, Scott, Rogue, and Kurt head to the Sub-Basement  
  
A/N: Wanted to add this first plot is based off my friends and I role playing.  
  
** Chapter Four**  
_  
**Confusion and Aspirin**_  
  
"Amara slow down." Scott shouted as she disappeared down the stairs quicker than him.  
  
"Ah hope thay're okah." Rogue said as Kurt teleported besides Amara.  
  
"Vait up." He said as Amara stopped running and waited for Scott and Rogue.  
  
"C'mon." Scott said as they caught up.  
  
"Wait up Scott, Ah'm not a marathon runnah ya know?" Rogue said sarcastically following them down the stairs. Eventually Amara and Scott broke into the sub-basement.  
  
"Be on the look-out." Scott said as he kept his hand on the edge of his sunglasses and Amara readied her lava.  
  
"So vhat are ve looking vor?" Kurt asked as he kept his eyes on the look out..  
  
"Either Boom-Boom or Wolverine." Scott said as he took a step towards the fuse box, he noticed that it smelt as if a bomb had gone off in the room, 'Tabitha.' Was what Scott instantly thought.  
  
"Ah don' see anah of them anahwhere." Rogue said as she tripped and fell on the ground with an "Oomph".  
  
"Zizter." Kurt said porting over to her with a Bamf and helping her up.  
  
"Ah'm fahne jus' tripped ovah somethang."  
  
"Or someone..." Amara said her voice shaking.  
  
"Amara light up the area." Scott instructed, so Amara took a step towards where Rogue had fallen and the lava glowed showing Logan and a few feet away Tabitha.  
  
"I zon't get it..." Kurt said looking at the two.  
  
"Neither do I, why would someone go to the trouble to knocking them out but not taking them?" Scott said thinking out loud, Amara knelt besides Tabby and Scott bent down next to Logan.  
  
"Tabitha?" Amara said looking at her worriedly. Scott looked to Kurt and Rogue.  
  
"Kurt, Rogue, get Logan and Tabitha out of here."  
  
"Alright." Kurt said walking over to Tabby.  
  
"What about me?" Amara asked.  
  
"Give me some light so we can get the lights back on in the instittue." So Scott worked on the lights as Kurt and Rogue had gotten Logan and Tabitha out of the sub-basement and with the others; thanks to a few quick ports by Kurt.  
  
"Are they coming to?" Ray asked as he watched Hank wave a bottle underneath their noses.  
  
"They should be..." Hank said, and a second later Logan and Tabitha's eyes opened. Logan unsheathed his claws quickly and growled.  
  
"Where are they, bubs?" Logan asked as Tabby looked around.  
  
"Where are we?" She said confused. Xavier wheeled over to the two of them and tried reading their minds. He got a perplexed look on his face after a few moments.  
  
"Whaht's wrong professur?" Sam asked as the lights came back on, Scott had fixed the wires.  
  
"I can't seem to get into their minds about the incident."  
  
"Maybe it was because of that gas.." Tabitha suggested.  
  
"What gas?" Hank asked.  
  
"The fools used some kind of sleeping gas on us, knocked us out." Logan growled as he retracted his claws.  
  
"Maybe..." Xavier said as Scott and Amara came back from the sub-basement.  
  
"Professor it seems someone cut the wires in the fuse box, but I got it fixed." Scott said.  
  
"Who coulda gotton passed our security?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Pietro." Tabby stated.  
  
"Didn't smell like him though." Logan said.  
  
"Who did it smell like?" Xavier said.  
  
"Not sure, I can't remember it too well." Logan said putting his hand to his head, he was beginning to get a headache.  
  
"Maybe you two should rest." Xavier said as Logan began to get up as his head was pounding.  
  
"Eergh." Logan let out a small groan from the pain.  
  
"Maybe you should stay here for the night." Scott suggested to Logan.  
  
"I'm fine Slym." Logan said getting up and leaving, he was heading towards his room.  
  
"I wonder what brought on that headache." Xavier thought out loud.  
  
"Maybe his senses got jumbled up from the gas." Tabitha said as he nodded.  
  
"I thin you should get some rest, Tabitha."  
  
"Professor I'm wide awake." Tabby said as Amara smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah professor, she's fine, c'mon Tabby, let's do something."  
  
"Playstation Two!" Ray shouted as the rest of the New Recruits followed him.  
  
"Ah'm worried professur." Rogue said as they left.  
  
"Ja, vhy vould vhoever did zis just leave zem zere." Kurt asked.  
  
"Maybe they were looking for something, and Tabitha and Logan had gotten in the way." Jean suggeste. A few hours later, at midnight everyone was in their rooms asleep, except for a few people.  
  
"Tabitha, why are you keeping me up?" Amara complained, sometimes sharing a room with Tabitha was a pain.  
  
"I can't get to sleep, sorry 'Mara." Tabby said as she fiddled around with something out of Amara's view.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"This stupid puzzle thing, Petey gave it to me earlier." Amara let a laugh out.  
  
"If I solve that for you, will you turn off the lights and allow me to get some sleep?"  
  
"Sure." Tabby said flinging the puzzle at Amara, not even five minutes later Amara handed it back finished and correct.  
  
"How'd you do that?"  
  
"I had similiar ones back in Nova Roma." Amara said as she turned off the light between their beds. Tabitha lay awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling, a few minutes later she got up and left her room. She walked down to the kitchen expecting it to be empty and was surprised to see Remy sitting at the table.  
  
"Bonjour petite, what are y' doin' up at dis time?" Remy said as he took a sip from his glass.  
  
"Can't sleep."  
  
"Oh, why?" Remy asked.  
  
"I don't know." Tabby said reaching in the fridge and pulling out a water bottle as she plopped in the seat across from Remy. "Why are you up?"  
  
"Remy likes de night." Remy said nonchalantly.  
  
"Why?" Remy shrugged at her question and took aother sip as Tabby drank from her water bottle. They stayed quiet for five minutes until there was a sound in the hallway.  
  
"What was dat?" Remy asked.  
  
"How should I know?" Tabby responded getting up and walking to the hallway, she saw Logan standing there with a bottle of aspirin in his hand.  
  
"What are y' two still doin' up?" Logan asked them seeing Remy standing behind Tabby.  
  
"Jus' gettin' drinks, mon ami." Remy responded as Logan walked passed the two of them in the kitchen and took a seat, Tabby and Remy glanced at each other then followed Logan.  
  
"What's wrong Logey?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Just a headache."  
  
"Same one?"  
  
"Yes." Logan said as he looked at the two of them.  
  
"Git me some water Cajun, make yourself useful." So Remy got a bottle of water for Logan. Logan accepted the bottle and took a handful of aspirin with the water.  
  
"Logan your going to overdose!" Tabby said worriedly.  
  
"No, my healing factor." Logan said.  
  
"Den why isn't y' healin' factor healin' y' headache?" Remy asked.  
  
"Don't ask me." Logan said, "Go ta bed." He added after a log time, so Tabby took her water bottle and headed up the stairs followed by Remy.  
  
"He don' look so good." Remy said.  
  
"I know, that gas must have messed him up a lot." Tabby said as they stood at the top of the stairs peering down them, trying to see if they could get a glance at Logan.  
  
"Y' t'ink 'e'll be okay tomorrow?" Remy asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Remy has a trainin' session wit' 'im." Tabby le out a laugh.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine to train you." Remy gulped.  
  
"Dat's what 'e t'ought. an' when Remy says 'e, Remy means 'imself" With a few more words exchanged the two headed their seperate ways to their bedrooms. 


	5. Pain Without Training

Summary: Training has been cancelled for today and Remy and Tabtiha decide to find out why.

A/N 1: I added a bit more French to Remy's dialect, it might get a tiny bit hard to read, most words that are like 'ow 'eadache, are just missing the h in the beginning of them. Some French words/phrases Remy uses are:

nous - we  
tous les deux - both  
est - is  
heures/'erues - hour  
ou - or  
et - and  
mebbe - maybe  
petite/pet'te - small one (female)

The more I add the more I will update this list, as well you can always go to a translator to find out.

A/N 2: Sorry, I have been very busy with school so I have barely been able to write for all of my stories, it jsut so happens I finished this one tonight during Thanksgiving break, I am trying to get The Future of the X, Life Throug Blue Eyes, The Sirens, and the Linkin Park Songfic Trilogy's next chapters all done by New Years break and everything, hopefully I won't be as swamped with work as I have been.

**Chapter Five**

_** Pain Without Training**_

The next morning Tabitha woke up slowly, opening her eyes to see demonic eyes of red and black in front of her, she jumped up a tiny bit and Remy moved so she wouldn't bump his head. She looked up at him confused, and then at the clock between her and Amara's bed.

"Remy it is six in the morning, why are you waking me up?" Tabby asked him as she laid back down in her bed. Remy moved to a sitting position at the side of her bed.

"Remy is worried about Logey. When Remy went down de stairs an' int' de kitchen dis mornin' dere was a notice on de Trainin' Calender dat said dat all trainin' t'day was cancelled." Remy said as Tabitha's mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious?" Tabby asked as she sat up and Remy nodded his head.

"Oui, an' Remy figured dat since y' 'ad trainin' wit 'im after moi, dat Remy would tell y' about it." Tabitha watched as he spoke and got out of her bed on the other side and walked around it heading for her door. "Where are y' goin' pet'te?"

"To check this out myself." Tabby said as she opened her door and slipped out into the hallway, forgetting to use her robe. She continued down the stairs and felt Remy's presence behind her. They continued down the stairs and into the kitchen where Tabitha read the notice that Remy had told her about. She read it over about five times before turning to face Remy.

"Remy told y'." He said to her lightly as she turned away from the Training Schedules and pouted a bit. "Why are y' disappointed in n't 'avin' trainin', pet'te?" Remy asked as Tabby let out a sigh.

"Where's Logan?" Tabby asked as he shrugged.

"Remy don' know dese t'ings." He replied as she headed back up to the stairs. She walked up them and headed to Logan's room with Remy following close behind. As they reached the door Tabby looked back at him and slowly opened the door and walked inside.

"Logan?" Tabby said as she entered with Remy right behind her.

"Can y' see 'im, pet'te, Remy can't." Remy said as they approached his bed.

"Aww man, it reeks of beer." Tabby said as she neared the bed and saw a large mound of covers. Tabitha slowly leaned over the bed with Remy right behind her and moved the covers. As she moved them they exposed Logan whom was passed out it seemed from drinking. Logan was wearing just sweat pants and Tabby turned to look at Remy.

"Does Logey d' dis oft'n?" Remy asked seeing him passed out like that.

"I don't think so, he never did it before, maybe he did it 'cause he couldn't get to sleep."

"So 'e drunk 'imself t' sleep?"

"That's what it looks like." Tabby said as Logan stirred and turned over in his sleep.

"Y' t'ink dat nous should wake 'im up?"

"Not sure, I mean we should, but what if he's drunk."

"Don't 'e 'ave an 'ealing factor dat makes 'im unable t' git drunk?" Remy pointed out as Tabitha nodded her head slowly.

"That's what I think he has, not too sure right now." She said looking at the sleeping Logan.

"So what is de decision pet'te?" Remy said looking at Tabitha then turning his gaze at Logan.

"Let's wake him up. We can find out what had happened then." Tabitha concluded out loud and Remy nodded his head in agreement.

"So 'ow d' y' suspect dat nous wake 'im up?"

"Like this." Tabitha said getting on Logan's bed and moving over to where he laid. She shook his body lightly a few times and said, "Logan, Logan wake up. Badger?" Tabby said as she continued to shake him.

"D' y' need 'elp?"

"Think so, do you see any water anywhere?" Tabitha asked still shaking Logan a bit. Remy looked around and found a glass of water on his night table.

"Oui, dere y' g' pet'te." Remy said as he handed her the glass. Tabby let out a deep breath as she threw the water onto Logan's face.

"Badger wake up!" She said as she did this. As the water splattered on Logan's face he woke up quickly eyes wide unsheathing his claws and sitting up in his bed. With his fast movements Tabitha narrowly avoided having her side slashed by his adamantium claws.

"Badger!" Tabby exclaimed looking at Logan. Logan shook his head, seeing his claws out and retracted them and shook his head sending water droplets all over. Remy watched the scene, taken aback when Logan had unsheathed his claws.

"What are you two doing in my room?" Logan said as he lifted his right hand to his face, wiping the water away. His eyes locked onto Tabitha's as he awaited a response.

"Well, Remy and I saw the note you left on the Training Calendar so we decided to figure out why." Tabitha said as Remy nodded from where he stood.

"Oui, mon ami, nous wonderin' about it, it didn' seem like a t'ing dat y' would d'." Remy added as Logan sighed and moved his hands to push himself farther up on his bed to lean against the headboard.

"Well, I figured I could sleep in this mornin' aft'r gitting rid of my headache late in the morning. I jus' wanted some time to sleep, but now that I'm up I might as well train you guys." Logan said as he moved past Tabitha to get off of his bed.

"Badger." Tabby said lightly touching his arm. "Have you been drinking?" She added lightly.

"Last night, but I'm fine now, healing factor allows that to be that way." Logan replied pushing past her and getting off his bed beside Remy.

"Are y' sure y' are all right, Logey?" Remy stated watching the shorter man walk over to his bureau.

"You look a little tired." Tabitha stated getting off of Logan's bed and walking over to his bureau beside him.

"I'm fine." Logan said as he pulled out his training outfit out of his bureau, he stopped and closed his eyes sighing. "Y'' know what, I might as well let y' kids off. I think I might jus' train myself today."

"Are you sure you're all right Logan?" Tabitha said calling him his actual name for once that meant she was dead serious. Logan smirked at her.

"Yeah, just my head isn't feeling too up ta teachin' y' kids t'day." Logan said as he threw his training outfit onto his bed. "Do ya mind?" Logan asked as he referred to changing.

"Oh sorry." Tabby said blushing slightly as she left behind Remy.

"So what d' y' t'ink pet'te?" Remy asked as we walked down the hall.

"He seems different."

"Oui, 'e does, Remy wonders, what exactly," Remy paused for a second, "D' y' remember about last night when y' deux went t' de sub-basement t' fix de fuse box?"

"Well all I can remember is, nothing about it." Tabby said with a sigh.

"Well, Remy knows tous les deux were knocked out by someone, et dat means dat someone 'ad purposely cut de wires t' get Logey downstairs, which included gittin' y' mais Remy don' know if dat was part o' dere plan or what."

"Well, I don't think so, I mean I bet they did something to Logan which makes him- Ahh." Tabby said putting her hands on either side of her head and closing her eyes. She sunk to the floor with her eyes shut tightly and she looked to be in pain.

"Tabit'a." Remy said kneeling beside her and placing his hands on her arms. He lightly pulled her arms off of her head and he then moved his hands to her shoulders.

"Remy…" Tabby said as she let out a moan and opened her eyes only to roll them back and close them again.

"What est wrong?" He asked worriedly. "Stay 'ere une seconde." Remy said as he ran back to Logan's room and opened the door. He saw Logan zipping up his training uniform and he looked right at Logan and Logan locked eyes with Remy.

"Logey, Somet'ings wrong wit' Tabit'a." Remy said, as Logan looked surprised and bolted out of his room following Remy to where Tabby was laying against the wall in the hallway.

"What happened?" Logan asked looking at Remy and lightly picking her up.

"Remy don' know nous were talkin' about last night an' den she jus' dropped t' de floor like dis." Remy said as Logan carried her into his room. Remy followed and Logan set her down on his bed.

"Okay, I'm getting some aspirin, you stay with her." Logan said as he went to his bathroom and rummaged through the contents of his Medicine Cabinet eventually finding a bottle of aspirin. He took two of the tablets and got a glass of water and returned to Tabitha.

"What d' y' got dere?" Remy asked.

"Aspirin, I think she has a headache or something like it." Logan said as he forced Tabby to take the pills and drink the water. Remy lightly stroked Tabitha's hair as he looked at Logan.

"Why d' y' t'ink dat?"

"Just a hunch of a sort." Logan said as Remy nodded his head as if he understood.

"Should Remy g' tell de professor ou Hank?"

"What time is it?" Logan asked as Remy looked at the clock on Logan's wall.

"Almost sept 'eures." Remy replied as Logan nodded his head.

"Chuck and Hank shouldn't be up until eight or nine." He replied looking at Remy.

"Den what should nous d'?" He asked as he watched Tabby seem to lessen her look of pain.

"Tabby?" Logan said staring down at the blonde lying in his huge bed.

"Yeah?" She said slowly opening her eyes.

"Are y' all right, pet'te?" Remy asked looking at her concerned.

"I don't know, my head hurts."

"Headache?" Logan asked.

"Something like that."

"I think this has to do with last night." Logan wondered out loud to Remy and Tabitha.

"Mebbe, dat would explain why tous les deux got an 'eadache an' acted weird." Remy said with a small nod.

"Hmm, I just wonder what the hell they did to us." Logan said out loud angrily.

"Don't worry Logan, they probably just gave us something that makes us get headache or something."

"Don't underestimate the enemy." Logan said as he pulled up a chair and sat down beside his bed. Remy followed suit pulling up his own chair.

"Are y' feelin' anyt'ing dat would make it seem more den jus' an 'eadache?" Remy asked Tabitha who thought a few seconds.

"I'm not sure, it feels weird, there's like these pressured points in my head." Tabby said, Logan nodded his head lightly. 'What the hell happened that night' Logan thought to himself as he continued to watch over Tabitha.


End file.
